The Royal Visit and Rescue
This is a Collaboration Story-movie Mild Violence be alarmed Editors *Venz *Mady Characters *Paw Patrol Show Characters *Venz and Mady's OC Characters Plot It all begins at Noah's house and suddenly his friends arrived: Kondo, Les, Sunbeam, Sophina, and Huckleberry Huckleberry: Hey Noah! Noah: Hey guys come in. Kondo, Les, Sunbeam, Sophina, and Huckleberry entered the house. Noah: What brings you guys here? Sunbeam: We're just visiting our friend. That's why. (She nuzzles Noah) Noah: Heheh.. Just as then a mailman arrived. Mailman: Letter for Noah and Huckleberry and friends. Noah: That's us. Huckleberry grabs the letter. Mailman: Unit then and its royal. (He left the area) Sunbeam: Royal? Huckleberry: Hey it's a royal seal. Noah: And I know where it's from. ???: Yeah. Noah: (He looks back) Titus! Titus came up wearing his black training attire with silver highlights and trims and his Titan Saber sheathed in its sheath on his right side strapped to his waist. Titus: There's only one place I recognize that from.... Noah: Before the letter. Guys this is Titus. Huckleberry, Kondo, Les, Sunbeam, and Sophina: Nice to meet ya, Titus. Titus: Any friend of Noah's is a friend of mine. Titus Arcanine, Arcturion swordswolf, and warrior from the anthropomorphic wolf inhabited planet of Arcturius. Nice to meet you all. Huckleberry: Yeah so shall we read a letter now? Titus: Yeah. Noah opens the letter and reads. Noah: Greetings my friends. You have received a courtesy call and a friendly trip to Cazatha you've been expected by the Nobles and Leaders of the Cazathan empire and you will be surprised who it will be and embark on an adventure with a king. See ya then and I expect... Consul ng Cazatha. Sunbeam: I guess we are now being invited and it's very big. Huckleberry: Yeah. Sophina: So who's the King of Cazatha? Noah: You guys will find out soon. (Then he reads the note) You will expect a pick up from one of my knights. Now be prepared. Les: Titus are you a warrior? Just as then Noah and his friends begin to fix their things and takes a rest to prepare for a big day. Titus: Yep. We, Arcturion Wolves, are raised from a young age to become warriors and/or healers for protecting planets, solar systems, galaxies and the heal and help the good beings of them. I'm an expert with a sword, the six elements of my people and the healing ways of our elders and master healers. Les: Wow... Cool! Titus and his friends noticed its nightfall. Kondo: Whoa its night now everyone. Make sure you have everything you need or want doesn't matter. Let's all hit the hay and get a good long sleep. We got a long day it seems ahead of us. The group nods and made sure they had all their things ready and packed. Noah: I'll show you all to my guest rooms. (He walks to another part of his house as the others follow him) Les, Huckleberry, Sophina and Sunbeam you get the room on the right, Kondo and Titus you get the one of the left. I promise they are big enough for all of you. The others nod and head into their assigned rooms. Then Noah heads to his room. Everyone falls asleep minutes later. The next morning everyone wakes up and heads to the dining area to eat breakfast. Titus was placing down the food he made on the dining room table. He made bacon, sausage, pancakes, toast, and basically, any way eggs can be cooked for breakfast. In addition to that regular white milk. Noah: You know I could have made breakfast, Titus. Titus: Yeah but you love my cooking a lot more than your own. Noah: Yeah that's true and you're so right. Everyone got what they wanted and sat down to eat. They all take one bite of their meal and their mouths are filled with great flavors. Sophina: Mmm... This is so good! Sunbeam: It sure is! Huckleberry: Mm-hmm this is deeeelicious. Kondo: This is way better than the food in the cafeteria at the station of the Adventure Bay Police Department. Les: I haven't had a breakfast like this in a long time. Noah: I guess told you all so. Noah, Huckleberry, Les, Kondo, Sophina, and Sunbeam: Thank you for the breakfast, Titus! Titus: You are very welcome you guys but compliments and seeing you enjoy my food is thank you enough. I'm glad I can share the food I make with my friends. I learned my skills from my mom, she is a great cook. Kondo: She sounds like a great mom, Titus. Titus: She sure is..... Then everyone eats up their food and gets ready for the day excluding Titus he ate after everyone else was done with their food. He cleans up the dining room and the kitchen. He goes back to everyone ready for the trip. Huckleberry: You ready, Titus? That knight should be here to pick us up soon. Titus: Yes. Whatever I have with me. I will always be ready. Huckleberry: Okay. Soph, Sun you two ready? Sophina and Sunbeam: Yes mom. Huckleberry: Noah? Noah: Yep! Just took my medicine and I'm raring to go. Huckleberry: Les? Les: Yep. I checked in with Heatblade and Windshifter just in case and I got all my stuff ready. Huckleberry: Kondo? Kondo: My uniform and gear are all in tip-top shape and I got everything else I need for this trip. Huckleberry: Good we are all ready to go. I am too. Then they all wait patiently for their ride. Just as then 2 Nighthawk transports fly over them Pilots: Need a lift? As the helicopters landed two GI headed to them grabbed their things and puts it on the 2nd transport. Just as then... Pilot: Get to the transport now! Kondo, Huckleberry, Noah, Les, Titus, Sophina and Sunbeam heads into the first transport and the pilots closed the doors of the transport. Pilots: Maneuvers in progress! The two nighthawk transports fly off from Adventure Bay to Cazatha. Huckleberry: Whoa. These helicopters are cooler than my animal rescue helicopter for the Animal Guard. 45 minutes in the air they arrived at the Cazathan Airspace.. Pilots: We're here boys! LZ is hot. The 2 helicopters begin to approach the Cazathan Palace. Noah and his friends are in awe. The whole group: Whoa...... Sophina: This is so beautiful and elegant. Sunbeam: It sure is, sis. Titus: Just as I remembered it from the times I have been here. Just then the Nighthawk Helicopters landed on the western courtyard. The doors opened and the stewards and maids go to the chopper getting the guests things. ???: Welcome to Cazatha milords and miladies. Noah: (he arched his eyebrows) Formal but nice. Just as then. Titus: Chase? Chase: Welcome to Cazatha guys. Uh... Who is this? (points to Les, Sophina, Sunbeam, and Kondo) Noah: This is Lesley. (He points to her) Les: But call me Les, the paramedic of the Animal Guard. I'm also cousins with your teammate, Marshall. Nice to meet you. Noah: Kondo. (He points to him) Kondo: 2nd Rank Police Pup Officer of the Adventure Bay Police Department. It's nice to meet you, Chase. Noah: Sophina and Sunbeam, daughters of Huckleberry. (He points to them) Sophina and Sunbeam: Hi there! Chase: Hello there. I am Chase the Police Pup of the PAW Patrol and a knight of Cazatha. Allow me to guide you to the throne room. Chase guides Noah and his friends to the doors of the throne room. Zuma: Who goes there! (He gets on his battle stance) Rubble: Yeah! (He gets on his battle stance) Noah: Whoa easy it's us. Zuma: Titus Noah! No way! Rubble: Les, Huckleberry, Sophina. Chase: Kondo and Sunbeam. Noah: Hey guys. Zuma: Dude what bwings ya hewe? Titus: We got a very important letter yesterday in the mail for an invite to this place. Noah? Do you still have it? Noah: Yep! (He takes it out and makes sure it's the right one) This is it. Zuma: (He reads the note) So you awe sent hewe by the King and Consul to discuss the matters between Adventure Bay, Cazatha and his allies and I bet he wants to forge an alliance to Titus' home planet and Noah and your friends are here now as delegates. Huckleberry: But how are we delegates? If the king and consul wanted to discuss matters between Adventure Bay and Cazatha wouldn't you guys want Major Goodway and/or the people and/or pups who work under her? Kondo: I may represent the people of Adventure Bay protecting them but that makes no sense. ???: Allow me to explain that. Noah: Ryder! Ryder: (He entered in his Knight Attire) I bet the King and Consul are trying to meet his new friends and forging an alliance to especially to the Animal Guard that he heard from time to time. (He opens the door to the throne room) Follow me. Noah and his friends are in awe seeing the decorations of the throne room full of paintings, medals, and flags. Ryder: Here they are your majesty. Andres: (He was sitting on his throne wearing his crown) So this must be the honorary delegates of Adventure Bay and a sub-faction of Adventure Bay's PAW Patrol: The Animal Guard. Huckleberry: Yeah. Andres: So let me get to business I want to tell that I am willing to form an alliance with the Animal Guard and your friends are too kind to each other hehe. Titus immediately kneels down on one knee the top portion of his body bent over and his left paw on his Titan Saber's handle. Noah: Well you got Huckleberry, our Animal Aviation Rescue Dog, Les, our Paramedic Pup, and me, Noah the Animal Pup and leader of the Animal Guard. The others are Kondo 2nd Rank Police Officer Pup of the Adventure Bay Police Department, Sunbeam and Sophina daughters of Huckleberry. Andres: I see... (He laid back a little) So I bet we have good allies here eh? Titus: Yes sir I am willing to risk my life if I have to. Andres: We'll see.. yeah. As my courtesy call. I bet this is over... (He goes down from the throne) Sunbeam: What is the King doing? Andres: Long time no see... Noah and Titus! Noah and Titus: Andres! The two hugged him tightly. Andres: (He yelps) Too much. Noah: Sorry, Andres. We're just happy to see you. Titus: Yeah sorry, sir. I'm always happy to see my comrade again. Sunbeam, Sophina, Kondo, Les, Huckleberry are confused. Andres: I am the King of Cazatha, Supremo of the Paw Katipunan, PAW Patrol Warrior Pup Andres Bonifacio. Kondo: Nice to meet ya o King. Andres: (He wags his tail) yapped! Ryder: It's good to see my allies again both of them. Andres: Yeah. Just then... Chase: PAW Patrol reporting for duty king Andres. Andres: Heheh. Sunbeam: You are a king! ???: And I am the Consul. Everyone looked back and sees a 9-year-old kid wearing a blue polo underneath a white sando, blue pants and white socks with black shoes with a sash bearing the Allied, Soviet and Imperial Arms. Vicente: I am the one who sent the message.. wait a minute Noah! Noah: Vicente! Les: Wait you guys know each other? Andres: Yeah but I don't have any ideas that PAW Patrol have a subsidiary ally. Kondo: What do you mean by that? Vicente: I bet he means the Animal Guard. Andres: Yeah. (His tummy growls) Andres: heheh.. Man, I am hungry wanna go have lunch? Sophina: Sure. Everyone heads to the Dining Room and sit on their chairs. Andres: Chef and servants! Go! The chef and servants served food to the guests' heated kibbles and tidbits for the pups while pancit (noodles) for Ryder and Vicente. Andres begins to munch down his kibbles. Titus: (munches) Yum 5 Minutes Pass... Everyone: Ah.. Thanks for the food. Andres: So Noah? Who are your companions? Noah: Well the Husky mix with the purple goggles and red bandana is Huckleberry. Huckleberry: Animal Aviation Rescue Dog for the Animal Guard at your service, King Andres. Noah: The Bloodhound/Dalmatian mix with the orange collar and yellow and red bow is Lesley. Les: But people call me Les, I'm the Paramedic Pup for the Animal Guard. Noah: The Dutch Shepherd Pup with the blue furmark on his forehead and the royal blue collar is Kondo. Kondo: This 2nd Rank Police Officer Pup of the Adventure Bay Police Department is ready to follow your orders, King Andres, sir! Noah: And the black and the yellowish pups are Sunbeam and Sophina who are the daughters of Huckleberry. Sophina: Yeah we're technically adoptive daughters but we're still family no matter what. Sunbeam: Yep! Noah: And you know Titus already. Titus: Sir! Andres: Ah yes nice to meet ya guys. Meanwhile at the cliffs. Gabriel: (He takes a breather) ah.... Barbarians: So there's the squire. Gabriel: Hey what do you want? The barbarian lands some blows on Gabriel on his pressure points. Gabriel: You will not get away with this! Barbarian Leader: I already have! (He lands a solid punch on Gabriel's face) Gabriel: OW... Agh... now I need to get help. Back at the palace. Andres: This is my military ranging from Knight to Peacekeeper. Just then... Gabriel (Mind): Sir help! Andres (Mind): Gabriel Mondigo what's wrong. Gabriel (Mind): I need help I am now captured by a group or tribe of Barbarians. Andres (Mind): Great. Now I need to rescue you.. Gabriel (Mind): Hurry they are about to drown me! Andres: AH! Titus: Andres what's wrong? Andres: Noah, Titus, friends, let's roll! Noah: Are we going on a mission? Huckleberry, Sunbeam, Sophina: Are we going to help a pup?! Huckleberry: With all due respect, King Andres. I don't think my girls should come. They are just pups and I don't want them getting hurt. Sunbeam: Oh come on, mom. If it were our brothers and sisters in this situation you would lent them go no matter what. Sophina: Yeah! Huckleberry: Because Kianna, Balt, Paisley and maybe Gizmos are all trained for this sort of situation. Not you two. They have their jobs to protect people. You two are just civilian pups. I also don't want you two getting hurt out there. Sunbeam: We're the third and fourth oldest pups in our family. We're as responsible are Kianna. Sophina: and as tough as Gizmos. Technically we're adults mom. We're five years old Andres: Oho ho! I bet we can use anything now.. we need to hurry Andres, Franco, Noah and his friends head from the palace to the woods. Soon they see what's happening. Titus: Hey, you bullies! Put him down, leave him alone and leave this instant or you will face the strength and power of an Arcturion Swordswolf Warrior and his allies!! Barbarian: (He tosses Gabriel in the water) Now horde attack! The Barbarians begins to attack the rescuers. Andres: Titus, Noah, Huckleberry, Kondo on me! Stop the Barbarians. The rest of you save Gabriel. Go! Go! Andres: Rah! Andres, Titus, Noah, Huckleberry, and Kondo begins to attack the Barbarians. At the side area is a lake Sunbeam noticed bubbles on a certain area on the lake. Sunbeam holds her breath and puts her head underwater and sees Gabriel sinking fast. Sunbeam: (She surfaces and gasps for air) Gabriel is in danger! Andres: Guys get back! The Barbarians begin to attack Noah and Huckleberry. Barbarian: Yah! (He bashes the heads of Noah and Huckleberry) Huckleberry: Ow... Woof! Wings! (They came out and she took off into the air) Noah: Ouch. Grrrrrrr..... (He charged and attacked them. He used several Pup-Fu combos of punches and kicks on them especially with his prosthetic leg.) Huckleberry: You ready for a tag team, Noah? Noah: Sure, Huck. Go high I got low. Huckleberry: On it! Huckleberry flies down and lands uppercut punches and Noah lands punches on the torsos of the barbarians. Barbarians: Afh! Andres: Huck, Noah, Titus on me! The Barbarian Leader lands a shock attack on the 4 warriors Andres, Huckleberry, Noah, Titus evade the attack. Andres: Now Four Prong Attack! Huckleberry punched him. Noah did a Pup-fu combo of punches. Then Titus slashed him with his sword, Andres lands blows on the Barbarian Leader Just then the Barbarians weakened... Barbarian Leader: Agh (He falls back) You will get us back enemies of my empire! Andres: That's done. Noah, Titus, Andres, Huckleberry heads to the edge of a lake Andres takes a deep breath and dives underwater. Gabriel: Blub Blub! Andres: (He surfaces) Huff... guys Gabriel is on the verge of drowning! Noah: Ruff! (He runs and jumps in the water) Then a bit later something puts Gabriel out of the water then a large southern elephant seal came out of the water after him. Kondo: Huh where's Noah? Sophina: I hope he's okay. Noah: Guys, I'm right here Then the Southern Elephant Seal touched something on its neck. Then there is a big flash of white light and Noah was standing right where the seal was touching his Purple Heart Award on his green collar. Sunbeam, Sophina, and Kondo: Whoa! Huckleberry: I already knew. Titus: Me too. Andres: Now wake up! (He lands a blow on Gabriel's stomach and water spews in front of everyone) Andres: eugh.. Sunbeam: Sir Gab! Kondo: Sir! I'm wet. Gabriel: (He coughs) Thanks for saving me from those barbarians. Kondo: No problem, sir. Titus: It's what we do. Noah: Yep! Andres: Les Titus see if Gabriel is hurt? Les: Arf! X-ray! (She activates her x-ray) No broken bones, but I see bruises Titus stands near Gabriel holds up his Titan Saber over him grasping the handle and the blade. He starts chanting in his people's native tongue of Arcturion then starts healing Gabriel. Sophina: Whoa... Gabriel: ow... huff... Andres: Easy Gabriel. Titus falls to his knees after healing Gabriel. Titus: Huff... Huckleberry: You guys okay? Titus: Yeah... Arcturion powers such as the Arcturion Elemental Powers and our healing powers use our own energy as the cost... Andres: I don't know about that. Les, Sunbeam carry Titus. Let's head home. Les: Okay. Arf! Stretcher! (It comes out and unfolds) Here Titus. You can gain your energy back while we head back. Titus: Thank you, Les. (He gets on and laid down on it) Les: Don't mention it. It's what I do. Andres, Noah and his friends are now heading back to the palace. Just as then it was nightfall. Ryder: What took them so long? Skye: (She was patrolling the gate) I don't know Ryder. Ruff! Goggles! (She activates her goggles) I see them. Andres and his friends approached the gate. Ryder: Andres, Noah, Titus, guys are you okay? Gabriel: Everyone managed to save me, sir from the captors of me. Ryder: Really? So talk it during dinner time. Zuma: (He yells) Guys we were waiting for you! Ryder: Looks like the pups are also starving? Everyone heads to the dining area. Sunbeam, Les, Sophina, and Huckleberry see the PAW Patrol pups sitting on their chairs while Titus heads to the kitchen helping the chefs to cook the food. Titus humming an Arcturion song as he helped the chefs. Noah, Kondo, Les, Huckleberry, Sophina, and Sunbeam sit down as Huckleberry was playing with an Infinity Cube in her paws. Just as then Titus goes outside along the servants and serves the food on the table. Ryder: Yum! Titus got to his seat. Andres: Noah what is the Purple Heart Award? Noah: It's a United States Military Medal given to soldiers when they are wounded or killed in the line of duty. In this case, I was wounded. (He raised up his right prosthetic metal leg) Andres: Yeah and now you understand how I form my alliances. My style is through diplomatic yet active. Ryder: I heard that Noah and your friends saved Gabriel from those Barbarians who pestered the lands months ago. Sophina: Really? Just as then the dinner is served and everyone begins to eat. Kondo: What is this? Andres: Pancit Canton, Beef Soup, and some pup treats Kondo: Cool Yummy! Ryder: (He burps and covers his mouth) Hehe sorry. Chase: Yum thanks, Andres. Andres: Likewise now let's get clean up and I need Sophina, Sunbeam, Noah, and Titus with me. Everyone begins to clean up and heads to their quarters while Les, Kondo, and Huckleberry head to their guest room while Noah, Andres, Titus, Sophina and Sunbeam head to the throne room. Sophina and Sunbeam: What is it, King Andres? Titus: Is it something important, sir? Andres: Yeah since I saw Sophina and Sunbeam's potential during the rescue I bet they can be warriors or close riot supporters, trainee. Sophina: Where can we learn about it? Andres: From Noah and Titus! Noah: Whoa whoa whoa. We need Huck's consent for this first. These are her pups. Huckleberry: I heard of that. Noah and Titus look back and see Huckleberry decked in her uniform. Andres: So I think you heard me right? Huckleberry: That's crazy Andres! Andres: So you will take the time and decide when its right okay. Huckleberry looks at Noah and Titus Andres: Now you've shown your skills as warriors to now Ruff! Bolo! (He activates his Bolo) Kneel Noah: Us or the pups, Andres? Andres: Titus, Noah, and Huckleberry! (He swirls his bolo) Huckleberry and Noah bowed down like doing downward dog. Titus got down on one knee and bowed his head down. His left paw grasping his Titan Saber's handle. Andres: (He lands blows over Huckleberry, Noah and Titus shoulder) As King of Cazatha, you three heroes who saved a good squire and my allies. I dub you knights..... Warriors of the PAW Patrol. Huckleberry, Titus, Noah stood up and looked at King Andres just then Kondo and Les go to the throne room. Andres: Say hello to the new knights. (He shows Huckleberry, Noah, and Titus) ???: I thee see new knights here Andres: Consul! Vicente entered with his pajamas on. Vicente: My friends. Titus: Hey Vicente. Vicente: The Knights of the Paw Patrol. Titus, Huck, and Noah. I am so honored to see ya. Les: Ya lucky brunch. Hehe. Sunbeam: Yep! Noah: Well you still have us and your job in on the guard. Les: Yeah. I help wounded and injured people and pups. That makes me happy. Andres: So we need to get some rest. Kondo: Yeah. It's been a long day this police officer pup is out of energy... Andres: Yeah. Everyone heads to their quarters for the night and they sleep. The Next Day Andres prepares his gear Chase: (He enters the Kings Quarters) Your Highness. Andres: (He looks back) Oh Chase. What's up? Chase: Andres everything is ready to head for Adventure Bay. Andres: Great. So where's everyone? Chase: In the dining room Andres and Chase head to the dining room when the two arrived there the PAW Patrol, Noah, Les, Sunbeam, Sophina, Titus, Kondo, Huckleberry and Vicente sitting there. Andres: The servants will serve Filipino Breakfast. Sophina: Okay, King Andres. Just as then the servants served Adobo, Fried Egg, Sinigang(Fried Garlic Rice) and Milk from Carabao which then everyone eats and then 5 minutes later Andres: Ah. Kondo: That was so good. Les: Indeed so. Andres: I bet we can inform the news to the Animal Guard eh. Ryder is our transport ready to head for Adventure bay Ryder: Yes Andres. Andres: Guys pack your things up we're heading home. The group nods and heads to the guest rooms to get their things together. 45 minutes later then the PAW Patrol and the guests along with some servants who carried the guest's things head to an allied airbase near the palace. Noah and his friends are in awe seeing inside the airbase. Titus and Noah: Whoa... Andres: This is an Allied Airbase. Skye: (She goes near them) General the air fleet is ready! Andres: Follow us. Andres and Skye guide the guests to the PAW Patrol waiting on the Air Patroller along with a Century Bomber. Huckleberry: Cool! The PAW Patrol heads inside the Air Patroller while Andres, Noah and his Friends are heading inside the Century Bomber Pilot: Just give us the orders! Andres: Head to Adventure Bay! Pilot: WILCO! The two Aircraft take off and heads to Adventure Bay. Kondo looked out the windows as they head back. Kondo: Cool.... Andres: So guys what do you think of visiting my kingdom someday? Les: I would like to sometime in the future. Huckleberry: Me too! Kondo: Same here! Sophina and Sunbeam: Count us in! Titus: I come a lot, sir, but it's always a pleasure to come back. Noah: Yep. Andres: And I am happy to have more friends. Just then... Ryder: (Pup-Pad) Andres we are almost there. Andres: Are your parachutes ready?! Noah: Yep! Everyone has one on. Huckleberry: The one in my pup pack is always ready! Just as then everyone heads to the rear end of the plane or the deployment area. Titus starts speaking in Arcturion, his planet's native tongue, while they are heading back there. Just as then the Air Patroller and the century bomber opened up. Ryder: (Radio) Andres we're good to GO! Andres: Let's go! Robo-dog: ARF! Pilot: Do us proud out there! The PAW Patrol, Andres, Noah and his friends bail out of the airplane and afterward activating their parachutes while the PAW Patrol activates their flight packs. Andres: I see the target! We need to land it on perfectly... Sunbeam and Sophina: Whee! Titus was flying beside them ice like particles coming out of all four of his paws. Everyone landed on the target Andres aimed at the center. Andres: Whoo... What a trip. Sunbeam, Les, Kondo, Sophina, Noah, and Huckleberry: Yeah. Ryder: So Kondo, Noah guys do you know why Andres is a king and a member of a PAW Latrol too. Noah: I think Titus and I know the story and the reason but the others haven't heard it. Just as then the PAW Patrol pups and Andres head into their puphouses to rest while Ryder... Ryder: Okay Les, Kondo, Sophina, Sunbeam, Huckleberry I will tell ya how Andres joined the PAW Patrol and became king. Les: Okay. Kondo: Let's hear it, Ryder, sir. Ryder: (He neels to the Pup's level) It all begins when me, Carlos and Jake taking an adventure to Cavite, Philippines Kondo: Then what?! Ryder: We were kidnapped by Mayor Humdinger and his men and sent us to a building. Huckleberry: Gggrrrrrrrr..... I absolutely hate him... Sunbeam: Yeah. Mom really hates Humdinger. Sophina: If Paisley, Kianna, and Balt or maybe Gizmos encounter him they have specific instructions not to talk about him to her or at home. Ryder: Andres staged a revolt and managed to disable Mayor Humdinger and saved me and my friends. Afterwards, when Mayor Humdinger escapes but Andres' former owner Emilio Aguinaldo sends his soldiers to corner him. Sunbeam: The President of the Philippine Isles. Ryder: Yes.. afterwards he tells that Andres is a stray like Rubble and I decide after his brave deed. I decide to make him the Warrior Pup of the PAW Patrol. Sophina: Okay. Ryder: So what do you think of your adventure today? Les: It was fun. Kondo: Yep. It makes my day to spend the time with you and the pups, Ryder since I am an honorary member of the team. Ryder: Correction.. Kondo. Official Member of the Cazathan Knights. (He gives Kondo a badge bearing the Cazathan Knights Emblem) Kondo: Whoa... I'm honored Ryder, sir, but I got other duties to handle. I'm now a full-fledged police officer pup at the ABPD and I'll help you guys and the Animal Guard from time to time. (He lifts his head to show his pup tag next to his ABPD badge. On that pup tag was his company's logo a golden star with the words Adventure Bay above it and the words Police Department below it. His pup tag also had the PAW Patrol's and the Animal Guard's logos on the on the bottom all of it on a dark colored background.) Ryder: I see... well then you guys need some rest it's been a long day for us. Everyone heads inside the Lookout to take a sleep after an exciting adventure with a royal visit and rescue. END Category:Collaboration Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Animalpup's Story Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon